Nuclear Quadrupole Resonance (NQR) is a well-known spectrographic technique that is used to detect and identify molecular structures by the characteristic NQR of atomic species contained within. Certain atoms' nuclei have the characteristic of absorbing RF energy when exposed to a frequency that causes its nucleus' spin axis to hop between several stable orientations. This is possible only if the particular nucleus has a non-symmetrical charge distribution that permits interaction with the atom's electron cloud non-symmetries. The complexity of these quasi-stable orientations typically leads to a series of closely spaced, narrow line width absorption lines. An example of such a nucleus is the common isotope Nitrogen-14.
This characteristic resonance has been used commercially to positively detect substances such as explosives contained within shipping containers. The method used is to sweep a local RF field through the frequencies of interest and, by using a bridge structure, measure the loading on the RF source as it passes through the resonances and use this information to identify the material under observation.
Various nanotechnology imaging probes are being used for bioimaging applications. Such nanotechnology imaging probes include cages, diamonds, dots, rods, tubes, and wontons and are made from many different materials including carbon, semiconductors, precious metals, and the like. Such probes are described in “Nanotechnology Imaging Probes: Smaller and More Stable” by Monya Baker, Nature Methods, Volume 7, No. 12, December 2010, p. 957-962, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Such probes are often large and difficult to introduce into living systems. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for bioimaging.
Moreover, nanotechnology challenges include difficulties relating to power transfer and communications to and from nanomachines. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for interfacing with a nanomachine.
Generally there is a need for an improved system and method for interfacing with a subject material, for example a biomaterial or a nanomachine.